The Stranger I've Always Known
by Kikichay1196
Summary: How can you know so much about someone you've never met? How can they know so much about you? Find out in this new fan fic I'mm writing... READ, story better than summary...CHANNY!
1. Just The Beginning

SPOV

When he walked through that door, he walked into my life. He changed my whole world, a complete stranger. There I was working my last 5 minutes, I had put the close sign up,

but obviously he couldn't read. I heard the bell of the ice cream shop ring from the door, as he opened it and soon enough footsteps, but I wanted nothing other for him to leave,

I had a horrible boss who simply made my life hell on earth. Apparently, I was never good enough, and he gave me another shift for tonight and overtime all next week. I really wanted to quit,

but regardless of his nasty attitude, I needed the money and I loved this job. I loved seeing smiles on peoples' faces, licking their ice cream off the smooth, swallowing and allowing the creaminess to settle in, and let it all out with a

satisfying smile. It's great to know that I did that. I just made this person's day.

S: We're closed! i shouted from the back, i was here all alone, the boss had given me the responsibility to lock up.

Still I heard footsteps approaching, so I ran out to the back.

S: I said we're closed... What do you want...

He laughed a little...

C: Well, uh, hello, i'm doing great, thanks for asking... he smirked...

S: Sorry, I didn;t mean to sound that way, I'm just uh... well we're closed...

C: Really...

I nodded as if it was obvious...

C- Then how come the sign says open?

I walked over to it and turned it over to "closed"

S- There, ya happy, on your way out you can see just how closed we are...

C- But you're open...

S- Look, I'm sorry, I'm just really tired, my shift is over, and I'd really like to lock up and get home... I said frustrated

C- You're a real toughie, you know that?

S- Thanks, are you gonna leave now...

C- Not without a banana blitz...

S- We're closed!

C- No, you close at 10, I came in at 9:58...

S- Oh please...

C- Customer's always right... he said pointing to the plaque on the wall which stated so.

S- Ugh, I groaned, fine, what can I get you?

C- A Banana Blitz and A Mount Chocmore...

I stared at him intently...

C- What?

S- Think you might wanna tell me what size you want?

C- Large...

Wow, he's a big eater, I mean a large isn't THAT big, but it is pretty big...

S- 10.56

He handed me the money, and I fixed it, the radio was still on and he hummed along to the tune...my favorite song...

S- Here you go...

C- Thanks he said...and SAT DOWN!

S- I chuckled, Um, excuse me, what exactly is it that you think you are doing?

C- I'm sitting down enjoying my ice cream, care to join?

S- Well, I can't leave until you finish, now can i... I sat down wondering what I was doing

C- Sonny, you should really learn to chill, you work at an ice cream shop, after all... he said smiling at me...

Cute and cheesy... just what the doctor ordered...

S- Well, i guess I know you're not a comedian then... wait a second, how do you know my name?

He laughed

S- No, really, out with it, what are you, some kind of detective, a stalker, are you the IRS, but I payed my taxes! Oh no, you aren't here for Jason are you, I thought I told him, I didn;t want him back!

C- No, no, no, no, and no... let's try your NAME TAG... he stated as if I was slow...

S- oh yeah, right, so what's with the 2 large orders, you got a village living in you or something?

C- Nah, just 2...

S- Oh that's just wrong, what are you a transexual or something? Are you pregnant, oh God...

C- Somebody, needs a break from her job... no I'm a dude, 100% male, all man...

Yes, you are... i thought to myself...

C- The Chocmore is for you...

S- For me? i laughed... good one!

C- I'm serious...

S- Really? are you sure? No, i couldn't do that...

C- Oh, ok, i'll just...

S- Well if you insist, i said snatching it immedietly... I took a bite and moaned in delight... Ugh, this is really good, how'd you know I'd want it...

C- Hmm, let's see... you're hair screams, I'm tired, you're eyes scream, i'm upset, and your lips are yelling, chocolate... You look like a chocolate girl...

S- How observant... i smirked taking in another spoon and grinning... what else can you tell about me.

C- I can tell that you're a perfectionist, and that you're a frequent reader of fashion magazines, you take big spoon full so, I'm guessing you're a meddler, always taking more than you can handle... You're eyes light up when you hear

music, so you're probably a musician, and uh, you're make up is purple, your ring is purple, and so are your nails, but you're wearing red, so I'm guessing that you're favorite color is purple. I know you hardly get any sleep at night, and

that you hate that I can see right through you...

S- Yeah, how do you do that? and why?

C- Well when you see someone attractive you naturally pay more attention to them...

I blushed a little...

S- And then what happens, I said staring into his deep pools of blue...

C- Well, if you're lucky, they might say yes...

S- Yes, to what?

C- To dinner, tommorow night?

S- Huh, well, if you're lucky, they'll think about it...now really, you should leave!

C- Fine... he smiled...

S- Fine I said walking with him to the door...

C- Good... He said as we were walking out...

S- Good... I said as I locked the door...

C- Good...

S- So , we're good?

C- Oh, we're so good, he said walking off to his motorcycle...

He got on, looked back, winked and drove away... For a stranger he seemed so familiar... crazy thing is, I didn't even know his name!


	2. And His Name Was Chad

SPOV

I woke up early to open up the shop, I made sure everything was in order, turned on the machines, took out the toppings, and turned on the radio. It was playing "In My Head" by Jason Derulo.

I sang along, out loud since no one was here...

S- In my head, I see you in love with me, In my head...

C- Thinking about me so early in the day... he stepped through the door...

S- ok seriously, are you stalking me?

C- What's a guy gotta do to get a break...

S- Sorry, I don't talk to strangers...

C- You sure had a lot to say last night...

S- Look, I don;t even know you, I don't know your name or anything, so if you aren't here to buy anything, which you aren't

because we haven't opened yet, then please leave...

C- Ok then, lets start over...Hey, I'm Chad... he said holding out his hand for me to shake

I stared into his eyes hoping they'd give out some info on why he was so determined to speak to me. Nothing!

C- This is where you come in and say " Hey Chad, I'm Sonny, I remember you from last night, your that really cute, nice guy that bought be ice cream yesterday...

S- I laughed in between words, Hey, Chad, I'm... my laugh got really loud and I had to cover my mouth...

He removed my hand and looked me in the eyes...

C- Beautiful...you're beautiful... he said

I blushed, I couldn't help it, someday he;ll realize he's a little too charming for his own good... I soon came back to reality...

S- I cleared my throat, Uh, thanks, i guess, you're uh... you know...too

C- You can say it, the last thing I'd be is offended, Go ahead, cute, handsome, hot, he wiggled his eyebrows

S- I laughed again... You never cease to amaze me, you know that...

C- It's one of the many talents of Chad...

S- Yeah, well, if Chad doesn't mind, my boss will be here any minute and if he catches you here, I'll be in so much trouble...

C- What about our date...

S- What date?

C- The one I'm taking you on tonight...

S- I never agreed to that...

C- But you wanted to...

S- Trust me, I really didn't...

C- Come on, how could say no to me, I'm a nice guy, and who knows after this date I could be YOUR nice guy... he smirked

S- Oh, woe is me, how could I ever pass up such an opportunity?

C- I know right...

S- Get out of here will you! i said trying not to smile, but failing...

C- You know playing hard to get means your one step closer to giving in...

S- I'll take my chances... I said walking over to the door and opening it

C- You know, you're really cute when you're annoyed...

S- I looked down and blushed a little, Goodbye Chad...

C- Goodbye Sonshine... He smiled at me, walked out and left.

I went back inside and sat down to think to myself. Why and how does this keep happening. It's like he knows me so

well, he knows what I like, what I don't like, he knows exactly what to say and what not to say. He's smooth, and cute, and funny, a little cheesy, sure, but sweet.

I don't know why this is happening to me of all people, but I think I like it! Aahh, i sighed, so that is his name...Chad... i smiled and went off into day dreaming for the 30 minutes left until opening...


	3. No Ordinary Walk in the Park

**SPOV**

Aside from thinking about Chad for the rest of the day, I was serving customers, going through hell with my boss, and cleaning up. He decided he would

give me the rest of the day off after i served 10 more people, so you'd better believe I was taking orders, even 2 at time. I finnaly got it done, and left. So I bet your

looking for some details on the background right? Well, here it is.

I come from a wealthy family that owns a business, we are now bankrupt. And it's all because of Cooper Incorporated. That entire business is a whirlwind of destruction, it's

nothing but a building full of failed experiments. Every building in the city is nothing but waste and they are all plants. The Coopers are the most horrible people in town, they're the

reason I can't find a job. I have a degree in business management and accounting, a masters to be exact, and I can't even find a job, because everyone in the world thinks my family is

a bunch of theives. The Coopers are like public enemy number 1, they took our land, our home, our business, everrything, cause the had a "permit" to build a new plant there. You'd think

that they've done enough damage, but no, they haven't and they won't stop till they have. So now I'm in my apartment watching comedy central hoping to get a laugh out, but the truth

is, my life really is nothing to laugh about. It's now 4:30PM, and I'm bored out of my mind, so I decided to take Roman on our daily walk. We have our own little routine. Of course I

change, sweat pants and a tank (purple today, my fav color), my walking shoes, and my hair... a messy ponytail. Walk around the neighborhood, walk down the street to

starbucks for a quick mocha frap, and then it's off to the park. Yeah, I know, I'm so organized...

S- Come on, Roman, come on boy... I called to my dog

He ran happily to me and we walked outside, around the neighborhood and to starbucks... Mmm, mocha frap, love it...chocolate, for some reason that reminds me of Chad...

ugh, why didn't I just go on that date, it would have made my life a lot easier, now I'm thinking about him, and the sad part is, I can't even call him, I don't have his number, just his name,

and what he looks like...that SUCKS! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Roman barking as I realized I was in the middle of the road, hopefully crossing the street and

not subconciously commiting suicide... He barked again, but it was too late, he had gotten out of my grasp and ran off to other side of the street and beyond.

As I crossed the street, I wen't looking for him, I soon saw him run into the park, THANK GOD, and followed. I ran to pick him up, still calling his name,

but I was stopped in my tracks when a guy stopped him, picked him up and walked towards me...

C- Hey, little fella, where ya goin?

Roman barked...

C- Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you...

I walked over to the guy who was kneeling down on the ground talking to Roman...

S- Uh, thanks for stopping my dog...

He continued to look down and pet Roman

C- No problem, just glad to help, here you go, he said picking up Roman and standing up...

That's when I recognized him...this is getting a little scary...

S- Oh, it's you...

C- You say it like it's a bad thing... he said handing me Roman

S- I accepted, Well, it isn;t neccesarily a good thing either, I keep bumping into you, it's scaring me a little.

C- Maybe it's fate, he smiled.

S- Maybe, it's a series of unfortunate events, i smirked... starting to walk past him when he grabbed my arm...

C- Hey...

S- What?

C- Where are you going?

S- I'm finishing my walk...

C- Mind if I join?

S- Sure, it's not like I'm not prone to see you at some point while walking...

We started walking and holding meaningless conversation, exchanging a few laughs here and there, occasionally smiling, nothing major, until he brought up a certain question...

C- Sonny?

S- Yeah?

C- Why don't you like me?

I remained silent for a while, that was a tough question...

C- Did I do something wrong?

S- Besides keep me out until 10:30pm last night, annoy me at 5:00 in the morning when I opened the shop today, and continuously bumping into me on purpose, nope, not really...

C- Then, what's wrong...

S-Why does there have to be something wrong or something you did wrong, why can't it be that I just don't like you, i said looking at him

C- Because, that's not the way it works...

S- Well, how does it work then?

C- Why are you so stubborn?

S- Me? I'm not the stubborn one you are! i said stopping

C- You're the one giving me such a hard time, you know one date won't kill anyone...

S- Maybe I don't wanna date you!

C- Maybe, I don't either... he said and then made a confused face obviously realizing his statement was worded wrong...

S- Yeah, all the more reason for me not to, i laughed

C- Come on, I'm a really great guy once you get to know me...

S- Aren't they all, i said starting to walk off again...

He stepped in front of me, our faces were now only like 2 inches apart, and he looked me in the eyes...

C- Come on, i really like you, one date, that's all I'm asking, if you don't like it, I promise, I'll leave you alone...deal?

S- Fine...

C- Fine..

S- Good...

C- Good...

S- Stop that!

C- Stop what?

S- that Good, fine thing, it's rediculous...

C- Really? I call it chemistry, a major feature of the Chad Charm...

S- The Chad Charm? Really Chad, Really?

C- Yes Sonny, really!

S- You're so full of yourself...

C- Story of my life...

**Yeah, I kno, this chap wan't the best, but to be honest it was relly just a filler. Date next chapter, oh and btw, this is just the**

** beginning, there is more to the plot than you think. Hint: it has something to do with Cooper Inc. Thanx 4 reading, REVIEW, it means a lot!**

**Next chapter should be up in about 2 days or so... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**~Kiki**


	4. So, you do like me?

**SPOV**

OMG, he just asked me out, again, and I said yes! Why the heck am I so excited? Maybe cause you're going on a date with a super hot guy with a great personality...

How do you know, you hardly know him... But he knows you... Yeah and that's extra creepy... Oh come on, you like him... Not really... uh yes really! Shut up!... DENIAL!

S- I can't believe I'm arguing with myself, I have a date to get ready for...

Chad obviously really likes me, but he's really cute, and I just know that I can't give in too easily, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls chasing after him.

So, I took a shower, blow dryed my hair, and did my make up really simple. Light, lavender eyeshadow, a hint of silver, mascara, and pina colada flavored lip gloss...mmm, yummy,

not that I expect us to kiss or anything. Eventually I got around to my wardrobe, a simple nice bubble like dress. It was a royal purple color, (of course purple), it fit perfectly around my chest and

my waist, i knew i looked really hot, i dressed it up with some silver accesories, a long vintage, yet stylish necklace, and a large bangle, that was fabricated in a unique shape. My hair was drop curled

and smelled like strawberries, if they have a smell, i don't think i've ever smelled a strawberry...that's weird.

I would say I looked nice, just to be modest, but hey, I looked amazing, i just hoped he would notice. It was 8pm, the time he said he would pick me up, I stepped outside and called him

looking around then at my door...

C- Hello?

S- Hey, Chad...uh, where are you?

C- I'm outside...

S- Outside your home or something, because your not here...

C- He laughed, turn around...

I was stunned, he had gotten a limo, sharp, i like it! He rolled down his window and waved. I walked down the steps, and his mouth temporarily

dropped until he realized he was doing it. As I neared the car I smirked in disbelief and shook my head...

S- So, this is what a real date with the infamous Chad is like... Wow..

The chauffer opened the door and greeted me by saying "Miss Sonny", I thanked him..and got in next to Chad, he stared at me for a while...

S- What? i said to him with a smile...

C- Nothing, it's just that you look really beautiful tonight, I mean not tonight, I mean, not that you haven't been beautiful before, You've always been

beautiful, I mean you still are, I mean, uh, what I'm trying to say is... he rambled

S- I laughed, Chad, I understand... thanks, you don't look to cool yourself...

C- What?

S- I guess you know I'm not a comedian either... I giggled, It was a joke. You know, you don't look to

COOL yourself, as in the opposite of cool?

C- Oh, so, I'm hot? But the air conditioning is on...

I blushed and laugh a little at his dumbfoundedness as i stared at him...

C- Oh, I get it, you're saying I look hot...

S- Boy, you catch on quick! i said sarcastically...

C- Sorry, he looked down, I'm just a little nervous...

In my head I was gushing with pure joy, that's so cute, he's nervous, I almost awwed until i realized i needed to keep my cool...

C- So hows everything in the ice cream business...

S- Well I'm pretty sure my boss hates me, but regardless i love my job, and i need it for the money, plus... i get free ice cream... i smirked...

C- He laughed, that's always a plus...

S- Yeah, I should have my own ice cream shop, but I can't...

C- Why not?

S- Because no one will give me a chance... they think that my family is a bunch of theives...

C- How so?

S- Well, you've heard of Cooper Inc. and the Coopers right?

C- Yea..yeah, why?

S- Because they are to blame, during my last year of college they asked for my parents to sell their land to them, but they wouldn't

because it's where we keep our family business, and it's a good location. So they lied to the banks and told them that we borrowed a loan which

was not paid back, and somehow they believed them, so the bank stopped funding them, which led to us going bankrupt, the Coopers taking our home,

land, and business, making a plant there, and every employment clerk in the U.S, thinking I'm going to rob someone...

C- We did that to you?

S- What?

C- Uh, I meant, they, they did that to you? That's really horrible, they should be ashamed..

S- Yeah, well they aren't, especially the head Cooper himself, and his spoiled, rich kids... ugh, I sware if I ever find myself face to face with one, I'd give them a real piece of my mind...

C- Yeah... he said quietly...

S- Ugh, this topic is depressing, what about your life, you seem to know everything about me, yet i know nothing about you...

C- Well, I come from a wealthy family, my father is uh really harsh, and stubborn and rude, I have two brothers, and my mom passed while giving birth to

the youngest, but she's in a better place now... My life is kinda screwed up, I mean, it's pretty much been hell since I was 12, my father has always favored David,

the eldest over me and it's been pretty hard for me to uh get any job because of my reputation, but I work with what I got...

S- What kind of reputation?

C- Nothing illegal or that bad, just one, I'd rather not share...

S- I can understand, this is our 1st date anyway, it should be enjoyable and peaceful, we have time for all the complicated stuff on later dates and what not...

C- Later dates...wait, you DO like me, don't you?

S- I never said that!

C- But, you said later dates, why would we go on any other dates than this one, if you don't like me back?

S- Fine, I like you, you happy?

C- More than you know... he smiled...

S- So, where are we going?

C- It's a surprise...

S- Can't I get a hint?

C- Even the smallest hint, would ruin everything, you're smart, I'm like 99.9% sure you'd figure it out...

S- Fine... ah, don't say it!

C- Fine...

S- Really?

C- Ah, this should be interesting...


	5. The Perfect Date

**SPOV**

C-Ok, just a little further and you can open your eyes...

S- Chad... i whined...

C- Just be patient... and open!

He removed his hand from over my eyes as I opened them to reveal a beautiful gazebo, the one in the park we were in before, except the park was closed...

S- Chad...

C- What...is something wrong? Ah, I know I shouldn't have put the flowers in the center, i should've just went with my first thought... he mumbled...

S- It's beautiful...

C- Just like someone I know...

S- I blushed and smiled, but it slowly turned into a frown... Chad, the park is closed, we shouldn't be here...

C- No, don't worry, I payed to have the park closed just for the two of us...I wanted it to be special...

S- Awww, (i blushed), that's really sweet... I smiled and looked at you so much Chad, No one has ever done anything like this for me before... I hugged him

I could tell he was caught off guard. He eventually hugged back and then I pulled awaya nd blushed. He led me over to the table,

pulled my chair out, and then sat down on the other side...

C- So...

S- So...

C- Well...

S- Well...

C- He laughed... This is silly, I should be able to talk to you, but I just don't know what to say...

S- I laughed... I'm glad I'm not alone...

Just then a guy dressed in a butler's suit, walked in with our food and set it down on the table... It was spaghetti, another one of my favorites...

S- Spaghetti? Alright, how did you know spaghetti was my favorite?

C- You ate it for lunch the other day...

S- How do you know?

C- I saw the bowl on the counter and then you had it again this morning...

S- Wow...you're just...amazing, you know that?

C- I've been told once or twice... How is the food?

S- It's delicious... I laughed...

C- What?

S- You got a little somethin right there... I laughed a little harder, here, I'll get it...

I grabbed a napkin and wiped his face, my eyes had great concentration on the spot, until i finished which led me to soon stare into his eyes...

I cleared my throat and looked down, breaking our trance...We finished eating, and there just happened to be music...

C- Oh, wow, a band, gee, wonder how they got here... he said

S- Chad, you hired a band to? I said giving him a "really" face?

C- Too much?

S- No... it's, it's perfect...

The band started to play a slow song...

C- May I have this dance? he asked holding out his hand...

S- Did you really have to ask? I smiled and took his hand...

We danced and it felt like we were floating on clouds... it was all so cliche, what made it even crazier is that it started to rain...

we just stood their shouting over the pouring rain...

C- Don't you wanna stand under something, to stay dry?

S- I'm already half soaked in water, why go now? i smiled...

C- You know... I took you more as the "Sonny" type, didn't think you'd like rain much...

S- Looks can be decieving... i grabbed his hand and dragged him under the gazebo.

C- I'm sorry our date was ruined... he frowned...

S- What are you talking about? This is the best date ever, but It is getting a little chilly...

He immediately took off his jacket and threw it over my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled...

C- How about some coffee? He said looking at the starbucks across the street.

S- Definitely, I smiled..

We walked over, got a coffee and the limo came and picked us up. When we got in the ac was on, and I was freezing. Chad saw me shivering

and patted the seat next to him. I schooched over and cuddled into him as he wrapped his arms around me. He was so warm, even though he was just

as soaked as me... I looked up at him to stare into his eyes and he stared back. His face went red when I KISSED him on the cheek...

C- What was that for? he asked smiling...

S- For everything... I smiled and looked down again cuddling even deeper into his chest.

He hugged me tighter and I felt safe in his arms, like he would never let me go, and no sooner did I fall asleep to the steady sound of his heartbeat...

**Hey peeps, so... How was it? Don't worry, there's pleanty more to come...i think... as for my others stories, I will continue them in about a week**

**or so... Oh yeah...and REVIEW! come on... it's motivation, you guys make me a better writer, so I look foward to them. Next chapter should be up **

**2morrow, if not, then another 2days... Thanx, oh did I mention to REVIEW! YEAH REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLLLLEEEEAAASSSSE!**

**~Kiki**


	6. Story Unknown

**Hey, i know it's been a while, but enjoy!

* * *

**

SPOV

I woke up at around 7, i felt kind of stuffy, my clothes were tightly wrapped around me, and it was really hot. I pushed the covers off of me and looked over to my

nightstand to see what time it was, except there was a piece of paper inthe way of my alarmclock. I opened it uo and read it...

Dear, Sonshine

Last night was the best night of my life, I'm really glad I spent it with you. I hope you don;t mind, but I turned up the heat in your apartment. It was raining last night and we got soaked,

so I didn't want you to get sick. I thought it would be kind of innapropriate to change you into dry clothes... so, anyways, I really want to see you again, call me when you read this...

Love, Chad

S- Awwww...

He's so sweet, he must have took me inside and tucked me in last night...and like the complete dork I am, I feel asleep on our date... ugh, what am I doing with my life! I immediately searched for my phone and called Chad...

C- Hey beautiful...

S-I giggled...Hey Chad, I'm really, sorry about falling asleep on you like that...

C- It's fine, the way I see it, there's a bright side?

S- And that would be?

C- I got to hold you in my arms...

S- Wow... that sounds exciting...

C- It is when you really like someone...

S- It isn't when they really like you back... i bit my lip...

C- If you liked me, why didn't you want to go out with me?

S- Well, i didn't know you, and I still kinda don't, but I guess I fell for the Chad charm, I laughed

C- Really, Sonny? Really?

S- Yes Chad, really...

C- Well, what are you doing?

S- I just woke up... and I got your note...

C- Great, that's great...so since you don't know me that well, you wouldn't mind going out again today? There's a really awesome carnival downtown...

S- Cool, sure, how about around twoish? (around 2)

C- Yea, definitely...this time, I won't be late...

S- Chad, everything else made up for being late...

C- I guess, so then you did enjoy yourself last night?

S- Of course, I was with you wasn't I?

C- He laughed, So what's up?

S- Nothing, I just woke up, and then I got your note, it was really sweet by the way...

C- Yeah, what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic...

S- I laughed, I can't believe my boss actually gave me the day off, now I can actually do something fun... So what are you doing?

C- Facebook and eating doritos...

S- At 7 in the morning?

C- What's wrong with that?

S- Oh, nothing...

C- Aw, Crap!

S- What?

C- Nothin, just ran out of doritos... not that you would ever do this, but doritos and peanut butter tastes really bad, so don't try it...

S- Doritos and peanut butter? That's just wrong, why would you even try that?

C- I'm a cook, I naturally experiment in the kitchen...

S- A cook?

C- Yep, oh shoot, uh look I gotta go, important call on the other line...

S- L8er...

C- Bye...

Well that was weird, but hey I got another date, that's good right?

**CPOV**

Nice going Chad, peanut butter and doritos? You are officially a douche. So, I didn't really have another call, so what, this is all to much pressure. Lying to Sonny,

my dad wanting me to take up this new job as CEO of the company. Is he nuts, and David, he's constantly having affairs with different every night. These walls are way to thin,

I've got to get out of here! Uh, I wish mom was still here, she's know what to do... My thoughts were interrupted by a crashing noise downstairs. I rushed to see what it was.

C-Julian!, I shouted

J- It wasn't me!

C- Then what happened?

J- Emilio is cooking breakfast, he dropped the pots...

I walked into the kitchen...

E- aH...oh no, , please, ah, so sorry, please don't fire me...

C- Emilio, it's ok...I'm not my father.

Emilio flashed me a greatful smile and I walked in to the kitchen to help him.

E- Thank You so much ...

C- Please, How many times do I have to tell you, call me Chad...

E- Ok...

C- Hey.. I said while leaving the kitchen...

E- Yes, Mr... uh, Chad?

C- I smiled, I need you to teach me how to cook...

E- Yes, sir!

C- I laughed and left the kitchen.

2 hours later at breakfast...

- Ah, so, Chad did you think about that proposition I offered you?

C- Uh, I have actually...

Mr.C- And your decision?

C- I haven't decided...

Mr.C- Son, I'm not going to be around much longer, you need to be strong for the company and take this position...

C- What about Julian...

Mr.C- Julian is 18, not nearly experienced of fit for the position...

C- But..

Mr.C- Son, enough, you will take the position, no need to further dicuss it, the decision has been made, and to think, it was probably this kind of stress that killed your mother... he said calmly.

C- Don't talk about her like that, you know it wasn't my fault!

Mr.C- Says he that caused your mother to be bedridden for an entire year after your birth!

C- How dare you! It was you, you and all your floosies on the side, you couldn't even spare her a few days of agony with your affairs...

Mr.C- Son, you are out of line!

C- No, you are out of line! And don't call me son, You're not my father, you never were!

D(David)- Chad, sit down...

C- No, you shut up! I'm so tired of you and him, you're on his side, you're supposed to be on mine, and we all know he wants you to take the position, he justs wants to see me fail!

D- Chad Please, you're overeacting!

C- You're just like him! You have affairs, your harsh and mean to people, you spend money like its nothing, and your heartless just like him! You don't care anything about this family! And if mom were here, she's be dissapointed in all of us, we can't even have a decent family dinner!

Mr.C- The nerve of you, you hardly knew your mother, she died when you were 4, what do you know! You're weak just like her, she didn't have a backbone, just like you, and she never amounted to anything except a trophy wife! I'm just trying to help you be a better man, son. What have I always told you! Backing down is a sign of weakness! You're doing it again, stop this now, before you end up like...

C- Like what? Your brother, the one that you murdered! Oh yeah, I'm surprised that they don't have you locked up in state pen! What? Did you think I wouldn't find out? You know what "Dad", I am backing down, If being weak means I don't have to deal with this, then by all means I am backing down, because the last person I'd ever want to end up like is you! I said, walking away...

I couldn't take it anymore, this entire family is insane. I'm packing my stuff and leaving. My father is a cold hearted murderer, my eldest brother is a sex addict, my mother is dead, and the only person I have left is Julian... I heard footsteps behind me.

J- Chad? Are you leaving?

C- Yes, I am, and I'm never coming back...

J- You know how dad is, just forget about it...

C- No, I'm tired of him, look, I promise I'll visit, I'll find something, just don't worry about me, and remember what i always tell you ok... I gotta go, befor something else bad happen...

J- This conversation isn't finished Chad!

C- I know...

I marched out of the house with my stuff, hopped into my car and drove off into the sunset. There was a lot to think about, Sonny, my family, my career, my life, my mom, and a lot more. I just needed time...

Soon 2 rolled around and i picked Sonny up to head to the carnival. I know that seems really early, but carnivals in Cali are like mardi gras in New Orleans. She looked very casual, but especially nice.

She wore a teal tank top with faded dark blue shorts that came down mid thigh, and a pair of black converse. She looked really hot, she had her hair pulled back in this messy ponytail and these silver hoops

that made her look really different in a good way of course. We greeted each other with a hug and started a conversation as I pulled off, one I wasn't exactly expecting to have...

* * *

**PLEASE: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I want 2 know what ya'll think!**


	7. The Unexpected

CPOV

S- Hey, you are never going to believe this, but Cooper Inc. Is at it again. My parents tried to open up another bank account and get approved to restart their business, and they were denied...

C- Oh, really? Uh..sorry to hear that...

S- Yeah, and guess who's name came up when the starting check bounced and they were denied...John Cooper! Can you believe it, I know I can. This dude is a jerk, his whole family must be a long line of jerks...especially his "heir to the Cooper throne", he's a total man whore. I mean what is it with rich people, do they think they can just take any and everything they want?

C- Well, it can't be that bad...

S- Chad, my parents are living off their retirement money, checks from the government... It's all his fault, the Cooper's whole business is based on making lives miserable, isn't it obvious...

C- Hey, that's not true! I said getting defensive, then suddenly realizing I'd made a huge mistake

S- What? How can you say that, do you even know them? What? Are you a friend of theirs or something, cause they sure don't seem friendly...

C- Well, uh, I;m just saying, you know it's not all bad, you can't blame everything on the company, some people have no choice but to work their, I mean they need money, it isn;t entirely their fault...it's like they say, you can't judge a book by it's cover...you know?

S- Yeah, but you can get a pretty darn good idea of what the contents are by looking at the cover, and honestly, you'd have to be crazy to wanna read that book...

C- I guess so...

S- Yeah, well, me and my family are going to march straight up there to headquarters and give them a piece of our minds, they deserve it, so Sunday afternoon they'll get what's coming to them...

I almost swerved off the road when she said that...

C- S, su, sunday? i stuttered...

S- Yeah, why?

C- Uh, nothing...it's just you know it's a holy day, doesn't seem like the day to go all boycott on people...

S- Well, if it's for the better of us and man kind, I'd be willing to make that sacrafice...wouldn't you?

C- Uh, uh, sure...

S- Chad, you seem a little jumpy, is everything ok...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go all" crazy villager hunts the beast" on you, but it's just really upsetting to know that everything you've worked so hard for just gets flushed down the toilet, you know?

C- I guess I can understand that...

S- So, subject change?

C- Please... i thought) How about some music? i asked her

S- Definitely...

I turned on the radio only to be haunted by my current situation...you know the one where I was lying to Sonny about who I am... the word just wouldn't stop floating in my mind...

(Grenade- Bruno Mars) Oooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames., you said you loved me, your a liar, cuz you...

I switched the station

(You've Been Cheating and Telling Me Lies- Niche) can't take no more, i know you ain't been true, got no love for you, you been cheating and telling me lies, you been creeping while am sleeping at night...

I switched again

Better than Me - by Hinder) I think you can do much better than me, after all the lies that I made you believe, Guilt kicks in and I start to see, The edge of the bed

C- Okay, how bout a CD instead...

S- What's wrong with the radio?

C- Nothing, I just uh, you know don't wanna listen to any commercials, they are really annoying...

S- ok then...

I pop in my mixed CD, which includes most of my faves, Maroon 5, The Beatles, Frank Sinatra, One Republic, Paramore, A little Old School (Aretha Franklin, Otis Redding, Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder)

What? I grew up in southern Texas, and there is nothing wrong with old school. There's also a little Christina Aguilera, Rascal Flatts, Jessie J, and dare I say it...Bieber! Hey, that Baby song

is really catchy ok... The 1st song that comes on is Somebody to Love by Bieber...yeah, i know!

S- I love this song!

C- Me too...

S- You, really?

C- Yeah listen...Ohhhhh ohoooooo, For you i'd write a syphoney! I'd tell the violin, It's time to sink a swim, Watchn' play for yaaaa!

S- That was really good...

C-Eh, Props accepted...

S- My turn...But in a thousand miles just get you where you are. Step to the beat of my heart.  
I don't need a whole lot, But for you I need I...

C- Wow, you're amazing...

S- Eh, props accepted... we laughed together...

C-You really should consider a career though, you are really good...

S- Nah, I'm not really sure it's my kind of thing, but wait, oh here comes the chorus...I just need somebody to love, I-I, I don't need too much just somebody to love...

Eventually I joined in and we sang our favorite part of the song together, screaming like maniacs on the road, our hair blowing in the wind, getting weird looks from strangers that passed by...one word= FUN!

S+C= And you can have it all, anything you want, I can bring, give you the finer things, yeah! But what I really want, I can;t find, cause money can't find me somebody to love...

S- Ah, that was fun...she said after it went to the next song...

C- Yeah, it was...I said as the car came to a stop...

S- Hey, why are we stopping?

C- We're here...Relax...

S- Oh, right...

We both go out seeing as she didn't wait for me to open the car door for her, she stoop for a moment gazing at the sun... I smiled at her from the other side and she turned her head...

S- What?

C- Sun is beautiful isn't it?

S- She sighed, yeah, it is...

C- It's bright, and hot, and sunny...sounds familiar, huh? I smirked

She laughed as I walked over and took her hand.

S- You're too sweet for your own good, you know that?

C- Eh, it's come up once or twice...

She laughed again, and I was starting to think this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful, soon to be downhill relationship...Confessions of A Cooper...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, Review...more 2morro, 4sure...oh yeah did I mention to REVIEW!**


	8. Let Me Get To Know You

**Well here it is, sorry it took so long. PLease REVIEW!**

* * *

**CPOV**

From the Fun Slide to the Exhibit Hall, Sonny and I had been having a good time... We got on the fun slide together, i sat in back of her... Then we got on the teacups...

So it was a kiddy ride, it was still fun, and besides I've realized that a dizzy Sonny, equals Sonny falling into Chad's arms... The roller coaster however was a different story...

C- You wanna get on that? I asked a little nervous...

S- Yeah, doesn't it look so cool, plus the drop is like a perfect 90 degree angle and its about 200 feet down...

C- What could I have possibly done to make you want to kill me?

S- Oh stop being a baby, you're over exaggerating, besides, don't you think it would be fun to ride a rollercoaster that you actually get to stand up on?

C- Fine, but you're paying my medical bill...I said jokingly...even though I really didn't want to get on...

15 minutes later in line, about to get on the ride...

S- Chad?

C- Yeah?

S- Maybe you were right, I don't wanna get on anymore, it does look pretty scary...

C- Oh no, we've come to far now Sonshine, you're gonna be a brave little soilder and get on this ride with me, besides it looks "cool" remember... I teased

S- Chad,I'm serious, I really am scared... she said her eyes pleading me...

C- For no reason... I've got your back, It's just a ride, and it doesn't even last that long, and I promise, I'll be there to protect you, ok?

She nodded as we stepped onto the ride base and took our seats or shall I say places. The ride was a roller coaster that you stand up on, we had bars over our

chest around our body and little shacklets on or feet. Sonny gave me a look of doubt and fear, but I reassured her with a warm smile...

C- Relax, I got you...

The ride started lifting us up from the base tracks and pulling us into full thrust, I had to admit, even I was screaming through the entire ride, but it wasn't as bad as i thought it would be

...well at least until the drop...

S- Aaahhh, Chad!

C- I know it's higher than I thought...

S- Are you kidding, this is friggin awesome!

C- Wha...Woahhhh, WOaah, Ahh, AAAAAHHHHHHH! I screamed as the coaster dropped down the track... I was glad when the ride finally came to a stop...

C- Man, you were right, I should've listened to you...

S- No way, that was amazing, so fun, Aaah! It was so cool, and that drop it was like Wooaaah, Come on! Let's do it again! she said pulling my arm...

After 3 more rides of that nauseating death machine we decided to eat, although I wasn't sure if I would be able to, I think I coughed up my stomach in the midst of screaming so loud...

C- Uh, I'll have a Turkey Leg, and for the Lady... I looked at her intently, then she whispered her order... Oh and A medium sized corndog... and two cups of sprite...

Clerk- $10.50...

S- Here, she said handing me the five bucks to cover her meal...

C- It's ok, I've got it...

S- Chad, I think you spent enough money last night, I can spare a Lincoln (Lincoln is on the $5 dollar build in case you didn't get it)...

C- Sonny, please, let me pay, I want to... I said

S- Fine, she stuffed the money back into her wallet and took her food.

We found a table and sat down to eat...

S- Why do you do that? she asked softly...

C- Why do I do what?

S- Why do you waste all that money on me, when you could do so much more better things with it? I mean, you just met me...

C- First of all, it's not wasted, especially if I spend it on you, and Second, money isn't an object, as long as you are happy... You think that because your family has no money right now,

that others should save it because they could end up like you, but trust me, money isn't exactly everything...

S- How do you know I think that?

C- The question isn't how, but why? You can't let everything get to you, sometimes you should let people shower you with stuff instead of trying to be rock solid and put up a wall...

S- Who are you ? You think you know who I am, know what I feel? You don't know anything about me!

C- As I recall a major feature of dating someone is getting to know them, sorry for trying to hard, i started to get upset...

S- Well, if there is one thing I've learned about you is that you're rude, uptight, and probably some spoiled rich kid...

C- Calling the kettle black, yeah, you're not in denial at all! You go around judging people before you get to know them, you wouldn't even give me the time of day when I first met you,

and you have this ridiculous obsession that everyone is out to get you, especially the Coopers. You're upset about a bunch of people that you don't even know, you've never even met them,

but your willing to title them as a bunch of wreckless scavengers... I feel sorry for you, that you can't get over it, and I'm sorry that I didn't ask for permission before getting to know you.

I didn't think it was a crime...

She sat there silent...

C- I'm going to get another drink...I said starting to walk back over to the stand, Oh and by the way, I turned around... I'm far from a spoiled rich kid...

**SPOV**

I was in shock... mainly because I've never had anyone talk me like that before, but really because I felt bad. I was being an idiot, he was just being nice and trying to be a gentleman

by paying and I had to turn it into something ridiculous... Soon he came back, but I had left, I felt like nothing, like I had pushed away a person who cared about me, like I didn't even deserve to be with him...

I was now walking around near the kids playground area, I sat down on a bench watching the little kids run around, and I smiled at their beautiful faces and how imaginative they were, how appy they seemed...

I had been getting texts and calls from Chad, but I couldn't even get up the nerve to look at him at this point. He was nice guy who was trying to get to know me and I pushed him away, Gosh what's wrong with me?

My thoughts we all too quickly interrupted...

C- There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!

S- For me? What for...I thought you didn't want to see me again... he sat down

C- What? That's crazy, you think because of one little argument I would just shove you off to the side...do I really seem that bad?

S- I'm sorry, I just felt bad, I didn't know what to say to you, I just thought...

C- You thought, but you didn't know... he stated

S- Sorry, I'm doing it again aren't I...

C- Yeah, but I'm sorry for making you feel that way, I just wanted you to understand that everyone in the world isn't out to get you, I mean I am, but in the good way, in the

"Hey, that's an amazing girl right there, did you see that perfect smile?" way... I blushed when he said that. .. Or even in a girlfriend sort of way... my cheeks were really red now...

S- Thanks, I said looking down blushing even more at that cute smile on his face...

C- My pleasure, now I think its safe to say, that we like each other again, so how about a few carnival games?

S- You know, you're so weird...

C- How so...

S- You talk so mature and you're so sweet? It's weird, cause It's different... I don't see it in most guys...

C- Well, Sonshine, I'm not most guys... he said taking my hand

After a few carnival games and way too many prizes, I decided to give some away to some of the smaller kids who lost, but I kept one...The one I liked the most.

It was a medium sized soft brown teddy bear with blue eyes just as sparkly as his and a blue blow to match. I held it close to me all the way until we got back to the parking lot...

C- Enjoying your new friend I see... he smirked.

S- Yeah, he reminds me a lot of someone, I really like him. I said smiling.

C- Interesting, I wonder who it could be, he said opening the car door for me...

The whole drive home was basically silent, nothing too fascinating. When we pulled up infront of my apartment (townhouse), Chad opened the car door, and walked me up to my doorstep...

I jiggled my keys a little, you know annyoing and rather repetitive...

S- So...

C- So...

S- Uh, do you want to come inside? I asked...

C- Well, I uh, I'm not that type of guy... he folded his arms over his chest

S- No, no, I meant just to talk, she blushed

C- Oh, right, of course...yeah...

I opened the door and proceeded to walk in, except, I realize the door was still open and no one was following. I walked back out and closed the door...

S- Ok...what's wrong? i stepped up to him crossing my arms, my eyes filled with concern

C- Nothing, it's just that, he ran his hand through his hair, there's something I've been meaning to do since I met you... he stepped closer, looking into my eyes, closing what little space there was between us...

S- I looked down at my feet awkwardly blushing at how close we were, I, well, I said looking up, only to be shut up by a pair of soft lips on mine...

It was magical...man I sound like a dork, but then again I can't be that much of a dork, I'm kissing a hot guy... I instantly kissed back, I don't know if that gave him the idea that I was more into it than he was,

but I enjoyed it regardless... When we pulled away we just stared at each other..

S- I smiled and blushed... We should probably get inside...

C- Yeah... he smiled back

**CPOV**

That kiss was amazing, I could tell she was really into, but what can I say, I do have that effect on women... Her town house apartment was a lot bigger than I expected and it was warm and comfy.

It had lots of warm autumn like colors and some brighter colors to complement and bring them out... It had stairs, a nice soft couch, a plasma screen tv, and more... I watched as Sonny set the bear on the couch,

sitting down and patting the seat next to her. I gladly came over and sat down, I was glad that we had avpided any mention of my family or who I really was...

C- Nice Place...

S- Thanks! At first I didn't like it, but it kinda grew on me, like my name...

C- How could you not like your name? It describes you perfectly! I smirked

S- Sonny is just a nickname...my real name is Allison, but I have to admit when people call me by my real name I don't answer, sometimes I forget...

C- Wow... I said looking at her like she was crazy

S- It's not that bad, she laughed that beautiful laugh, I mean we all have our days right...

C- I guess you are right, I said letting my eyes avert to a picture of a cute little girl on her coffee table... Is this you when you were little?

S- I wish I was that adorable when I was little, but no that's my niece, she stays down here during the summer, she is wonderful and she loves ice cream, which means she loves my job...

C- I laughed, well what about that little girl and that man in that one over there...

S- Oh, that one is me, and my dad...good times, she said her eyes getting a little watery...

C- What's wrong...did your father die?

S- No, no, he didn't die, but he does have diabetes, and now he can't walk...

C- Well, maybe if he takes good care of himself, he can start walking again...

S- No, I mean he CAN'T Walk, tears now running down her face. They cut off both of his legs and he's in a wheelchair...When the Coopers took our money and business,

we couldn't afford to pay for him to get the medical treatment he needed...

C- I'm sorry...but at least he's alive, that's the bright side...

S- Chad, you don't understand... He has no legs, he can't walk down the stairs to get him a cup of water, he can't dance or jump for joy, he won't even be able to run around with his grandchildren

when I finally have some... He can't exercise like a normal person or race to the end of a football field... by now she was a sob fest...

I grabbed her in my arms to comfort her, I felt like the scum of the earth knowing that she's going through hell because of my father...

C- Hey, Hey, it's ok, I'm sure the last thing your father would want is for you to go around moping and feeling sorry for him. When he had legs he was able to do all those things and run around with

you when you were little, and even if he can't now, at least he's living and knows that he raised a beautiful, young, strong, independent woman, who loves him a lot... i said lifting her chin looking into her eyes...

she kissed me for the second time tonight and then pulled away to hug me...

S- Thanks, she finally spoke. It's crazy how we've only been on two dates and I feel like I've known you my entire life...How do you always know the right thing to say?

C- Sometimes you have to say what comes from the heart and not what you think the other person is expecting you to say...

S- You're so perfect, it's like you have all the answers, you always think about stuff, you're sweet, and charming, and funny, you've got all this stuff going for me,

and it makes me wonder, are you hiding something? Because no one is that perfect...

C- H, Hiding something, why would I be hiding something...

S- Well are you? I started to get nervous, was that my palms sweating, I had to think of something quick

C- Fine, you got me... I hi-jacked a motorcycle when I was 17, I was young and stupid...but nothing major...

S- That's it, that's the only harm you've ever done?

C- Well, last week 4 bags of chips fell out of the vending machine when I only paid for one, and I took all of them...

S- WOW, you're bad... she said sarcastically...

C- Hey, I can be bad...really bad, I once took 5 free samples, when the sign only said take one...

S- Oh, my, and they haven't arrested you... she said, her voice drippong with sarcasm again...

C- Fine, what's the worst damage you've ever done...

S- Well, when I was 15, I snuck into a club with some people who I thought were my friends, but I was with the wrong crowd, that was the 1st time I'd ever drank,

I did some things I'm not proud of, and boy was I in a lot of trouble when my dad found out... He was all like "Allison, you are grounded till you die!" It was fun, I've snuck out before,

I even went goth one year, but that was during my rebellious days, now I'm just Sonny from the ice cream shop...

C- Well you don't seem so bad now... Infact, I'd say you've lost your edge...

S- Are you saying you don't believe me...

C- If the shoe fits...

S- Well, fine, I'll show you bad! she exclaimed...

C- Oh really? he smirked... poking a finger at her shoulder

S- Yes really! she poked him back laughing... You're no badder than me!

C- Is that so... he cocked his head to the side, his smirk more obvious

S- Yes...It...Is, she said poking him each time she said a word...

C- Fine! he said launching for her, grabbing her waist, picking her up off the couch, and running around her entire apartment with her...

S- Chad! she laughed... Put me down! she laughed even harder...

C- Not until you admit, that I am bad...

S- Never! she giggled...

C- Fine, guess we have to do this the hard way!

S- Ahhh! She screamed as I laid her down on the floor and leaned over her attacking her with tickles. Ok! Ok! Please! I'll admit it! I stopped…she leaned in and kissed me,

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck and she rolled us over, she was now on top, then she suddenly pulled away and got up, and I realized what had just happened….

S- I'll admit that when pigs fly! She giggled leaving me on the floor and walking over to the couch sitting down….

C- There will be a round 2! I yelled from my position.

S- In your dreams! She smiled at me and turned on the tv….

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
